There Was A Time
by iamaninjaturtle
Summary: Inseperable, they were. Until one day, everything changed. A ripple was created, and she was more affected than she had ever been in her entire life.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Blues

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Blues**

I never knew what it was like to lose someone close to me. My friends had always talked about the loved ones lost in their family, grandmothers and grandfathers mostly, but I had never really lost someone I was close to. I could never relate to what they were going through. The pain, the loss, it was all unfamiliar territory to me.

I considered myself lucky to have never felt like that. Even when one of my grandparents died I was never in a state of grief, it was more like, 'How sad, well they lived long and happy and that's all that mattered.' I know that sounds a bit cruel to you, but that was how it was. I wasn't close enough to them to feel something heart wrenching when they died. They had other people who they were close to, to feel that for them.

I wasn't very close with my parents. Sure I loved them, I would cry if they did die, but never something where I felt I couldn't live if they weren't there living with me. They were old enough, and had lived long enough that if they did die, they lived a full and happy life. It wouldn't be like I couldn't take care of myself. I was 17 turning 18 in a few months. And entering my final year of high school.

I was the youngest of 4 children. I only had brothers, so I guess that maybe was a contributing factor to the tomboy phase I went through for most of my life. It wasn't until recently that I started at least dressing a little more 'girly.'

I had never had a boyfriend before, but it never bothered me. Most of the guys at my school were to immature to actually have a mature relationship. That was what I had always wanted, I could never be the type to have a one night stand or some small meaningless relationship. I was already shy just wearing a bathing suit at a pool party or at the beach.

As for my looks, I admit I'm not the most beautiful thing out there, especially when I wake up most mornings. However, I wasn't exactly considered ugly. Overall I wasn't half bad. And as far as I'm concerned, that was good enough for me. My life didn't revolve around what I looked like. I dressed how I wanted to dress, and wore my makeup how I wanted to wear it, no questions asked. I didn't care what people thought about me. Honestly I must be so special if they took the time out of their day just to think up how to describe me right?

The only people in the whole world that I would ever give a second glance to were my friends. I didn't have many, mind you, but I didn't think that mattered either. It wasn't quantity it was quality that mattered, and I would rather have only a few of the best friends in the whole world than a whole bunch of people I barely knew.

There was Sango who was my only best friend being a girl. The fact that I had only brothers for siblings also contributed to the fact that I had more guy friends than girl friends. Sango and I were close, she was the only girl I could be around, and just be myself. We would make up crappy songs together, dance in the rain, laugh uncontrollably for hours on end about things weren't even funny. She was the same age as me and we were entering out senior year together.

My next best friend was Shippo, he was only 10 years old. Your probably laughing at me right now, but you don't know Shippo like I know Shippo. He had this side to him that made me wonder if he really was 10. He had lost both his parents in a fire 4 years back when he was only 6 years old. Despite his young age, I felt he was the wisest person I knew. But it was only to me he showed this side it seemed. Whenever he was around anyone else, including his guardian Kaede, he acted like any other ten year old. He held a special place in my heart. He gave me advice when I needed it, and some of the things it thought were so hard turned out to be so simple, and he showed me that.

The last person I'm naming is the person I am most close with. He is my best friend and has been for a long time now. Inuyasha appeared rough, rude, loud, and many other things. He could out cuss a sailor any day. That's how he was most of the time, but when we were together it was like he was a complete different person. He was really good at drawing, some of his sketches took my breath away. He was passionate and always dreamed of going to Europe to study art, and maybe become someone famous. It had been his dream ever since I could remember. That was the side he only let me see.

We had a bond that was like no other. At one time in my life I had thought I was in love with him, and he I. As it turned out we tried dating, and we even kissed once, but to us it felt like we were kissing a brother or a sister. After that we became more than friends, we were practically soul mates. It was then that I learned that you didn't have to be in love with your soul mate. And I was completely sure he was mine.

We spent many days just talking about life, his life, my life, our life. He made me feel whole in every way. He was my other half after all. We each had a silver necklace that had a white gold band hanging on it. The rings had the same word engraved in each of the inside of them: Forever. Inuyasha always said it was our link, and that we would be together forever. I never took mine off, and he never took his off either, it was in a way our link.

Inuyasha was a year older than me, his mom had entered him in Kindergarten a year late being the fact that they had moved a little too late, and had missed the deadline. This wasn't bad news because then he would have never met me, and we would have never found each other.

So here I am where the story starts. It was the first day of the second month of summer. I was headed over to Inuyasha's house to surprise him, he had just gotten back from a family trip. He had been going on a lot of them lately. He said it was because one of his relatives were really sick, and he was there for moral support, which striked me odd, considering he had never been close with anyone in his family except his mother. I didn't push it because I knew he would tell me what was really going on when he was ready.

I was standing on his doorstep holding a dozen white roses, they were his favorite flower, and since I hadn't seen him for over a week, I decided I would get him something to cheer him up. Over the past few visits to his relatives he had been looking more and more drained, and I was worried about him. I just hoped that whatever was going on would pass, and Inuyasha would return to his normal self.

I was brought out of my thought when the door was answered by Myoga. He was the butler, but also a close family friend. I greeted him with a hug, which he returned.

"Welcome Lady Kagome, I see you've brought roses for the master, I shall take them for you," he said.

"Thanks Myoga," was my reply.

With those words exchanged he motioned for me to come completely in, shutting the door behind him. As soon as I had stepped inside the mansion, I noticed a gloomy air about the place. It unnerved me to see the place like this. The atmosphere had always been welcoming and cheerful, but something was amiss. So finding my feet I turned to the stairway by the door I had just come in, and climbed the stairs ignoring the little noise coming from Myoga like he was trying to say something.

Reaching the top of the stairs I navigated myself on the familiar path to Inuyasha's room. When I reached his door, I felt an ominous sense of foreboding that lay ahead. But I took a deep breath and opened the door anyway. I was hardly prepared for what lay inside.

Inuyasha's mother was in a chair sitting next to Inuyasha, a grief stricken look upon her face. I had never seen her life this. She had always been happy and full of smiles, and now to see her like this made me feel sick. It felt like everything had been turned upside down.

My gaze shifted from Inuyasha's mother to Inuyasha, who was sleeping on his bed. His body looked frail, and his face had a pale look to it. What was going on here? My eyes moved from his face to his head. My mouth fell open in shock. Where shinning silver locks usually sat, there was nothing but skin. His hair was gone.

A look of horror crossed my face, I felt paralyzed. Everything clicked in my head. Inuyasha's relative hadn't been sick, it had been him. He was the one who was…dying. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I tried to swallow, but my throat seemed to be dry, too dry.

Inuyasha's mother finally noticed I was in the room, she got up and rushed over to me crushing me in a big hug. She started crying on my shoulder. For a moment I almost joined her, but I held back, and settled for rubbing her back in a circular soothing motion. After several minutes she calmed down and lifted her head off of my shoulder.

I sucked a breath in for what was about to come, but my mouth moved anyway and asked a question I dreaded being answered.

"What does he have?" My voice sounded like a croak, like I hadn't spoken for weeks.

"He has cancer Kagome. Leukemia. It is a cancer of the blood. He only has a short time." Her voice came out in a whisper, but it felt like someone was yelling in my ear instead.

Cancer? He had cancer? Inuyasha had always been so healthy. The only thing bad he really ate was ramen. He didn't really care for sweets. He was an athlete, working out practically every day and running a couple miles. He was on the track team in high school. None of this made any sense at all. My feelings before about how excited I had been to see Inuyasha seemed like a distant dream to me now.

My best friend has cancer. Cancer. It was a shock, more than a shock, it was so…unbelievable. It felt like someone had poured a bucked of ice water over my head. The fear was creeping through my veins, I could feel it. But I couldn't help but feel like I wasted so much time with him. I should have known, all the signs had been there right in front of my nose.

I felt numb, this was all a nightmare, it just had to be. Tomorrow I would wake up and see Inuyasha and tell him about it. He'll laugh at it and say he wasn't dying, it just a dream, and he's not going anywhere. But I pinched myself and felt it. It wasn't a dream, or a horrible nightmare. It was all real. This was really happening. For once in my life I felt helpless. And for once in my life I felt a weight settle itself onto my heart, and I felt I couldn't breathe even though I was taking deep breathes. That was the worst day of my entire life.

**A/N:**

**Thus ends the very first chapter of my story, review if you like, I'm not in this for the reviews, but it is always nice to know if one's work is appreciated. This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, if you don't like that fine, go read some Inuyasha/Kagome pairings or something other than my story. I will only say this once:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL**

**Other than that, my next chapter will be up soon in a week or less, depending on when I feel like posting the next chapter. Thank you and Good Day.**

**iamaninjaturtle**


	2. Chapter 2: The Days I Left Behind

**Chapter 2**

**The Days I Left Behind**

The days passed quicker than the ticking of a clock. In that short time I had with Inuyasha, I barely went home. I spent every second of my free time with him. He died in his sleep, while I was laying next to him holding his hand. When I woke up, there had been no mistake about it, he was gone.

After that day I felt like I had lost the will to live. I felt like a shell from my former self, I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to do anything. All I wanted was Inuyasha. My hand always found it's way back to the necklace around my neck, it now held two rings instead of one. One was silver, the other white-gold.

He had given me his ring before he had died. That night was still fresh in my mind. But I warded off my thoughts before they resurfaced fully. If they did I would begin crying all over again. I felt drained, it was a miracle I could still cry. That is all I could do for five days straight. I wondered if I could run out of tears.

My eyes wandered around the room, it was bare. Before it had been covered in pictures of them together, but it had been just too much. So I had packed them away in a box, which now resided under my bed.

Inside the box was also Inuyasha's diary and his sketchbook. Inside the sketchbook was all the drawings he cherished the most. Even a self portrait he had sketched looking at himself through a mirror. He put his heart into that sketchbook.

I choked back a sob. Now I knew what it was like to lose someone. And now I wish I had never had the chance to do so. It was so much worse than anything my friends had ever described. No one I knew was close to someone like I had been with Inuyasha.

If anyone tried to describe what it's like to lose apart of yourself, it's near impossible. Unless you know, you'll never know. I could ask you to put your hand over my heart, and you wouldn't know that something was wrong. Because you will never understand, that right now I feel like I can't breathe, and I feel so empty, I feel I'll never be happy again.

I once wondered if physical pain was worse then emotional. But what is worse than having a piece of your soul missing? I felt like I couldn't function right anymore.

I felt hungry, but I didn't want to eat. I was thirsty, but no matter how much water I drank my throat was always dry. There was always a bitter taste in my mouth.

Tomorrow would be his funeral. I knew I had to go, I don't know if I would have the courage to go there without falling apart all over again.

Too soon did tomorrow come, before I knew it I was standing on my front step already dressed. I don't even remember getting up that morning or getting dressed. I heard a car pull up, and looking up I saw it was Sango.

I looked down at the ground ignoring the sound of a car door slamming and footsteps coming closer to me. I felt her arms wrap around me, for a second I wanted to return the hug, but my arms hung limply at my sides. She started speaking after she let go of me.

"It's okay to…"

I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. To maybe hear the words I had heard so many times already. 'Everything is going to be alright, he's here in your heart.' But none of that was ever enough, especially when my heart felt like it was broken into a million little pieces, so small you could pass them through the eye of a needle.

"It's okay to mourn him," she continued surprisingly me just the slightest. She gave me a smile, then continued.

"It is never easy, I know that. Just don't get used to him being gone. When you do you become numb and you forget. And you should never forget someone you love Kagome, never."

For the first time since Inuyasha was gone, I was extremely glad to have Sango as one of my best friends. I rushed forward to give her a grateful hug. I had started crying again.

Sango let go and looked at me, she pulled out a tissue and gave it to me wipe away my tears. She had made me feel better, and for the first time I smiled at her. It was small but it was still a smile. I would never forger Inuyasha.

She led me to her car and we sped off to Inuyasha's funeral. My mother and brother were already there having left early to help with the preparations.

Sango pulled up to the local cemetery. My heart clenched thinking about what lie ahead.

Sango pulled me along after helping me out of the car. We walked for a good 5 minutes until we finally reached a huge gathering and mass of black. Upon my arrival I heard a cry and was suddenly attacked by Inuyasha's mother.

She was sobbing into my black dress. She pulled back and gave me a watery smile, then led me over to where Inuyasha's casket was. It was red, his favorite color. On it were thrown flowers, I took the white rose that Sango had given on the ride here, and with a last breathe I threw it onto the casket. And with that I walked off, leaving the rest of the people to watch my retreating back.

I didn't leave, but I went to the other side of the cemetery. I was waiting until everyone else left to give him my final goodbye.

It was near dark by the time the last car had left, and I got up from the piece of grass I was sitting at and walked my way over to his newly covered grave.

The headstone was a beautiful marble and was engraved with his name, birth date, and death date, and some words about how loved he was.

Finally it all came crashing down onto me. It wasn't supposed to end this way. We were supposed to be in his room right now, talking until the sun came up. Him laughing and being his cocky self. Sketching the things he found beautiful.

I plopped down right on his grave and just stared at his headstone for a couple of minutes wiping away my tears. I didn't want the final goodbye to be like this. Finding my voice at last, I started talking.

"I miss you, you know. I'm sorry that you were the one to get…"

I paused. I couldn't even say it. It felt like I saying the worst swearword imaginable.

"But it wasn't fair, you were so young, and life is short enough. I know you're in heaven right now, I wonder if you will be reborn? I know you always believed reincarnation. You always said you were on your 7th life. Who knows maybe you were.

You always had a fascination with swords and with history. Maybe you were apart of it back then. And maybe I was too. We might have known each other then. We might know each other in the next life too. I'm hoping I will know you forever."

At that word my hand went up to grasp the two rings hanging around my neck. I gave them a little squeeze but didn't let go as I continued.

"I guess this is a goodbye, for now. I know I will come back to visit you here. I hope you're listening right now. You used to ignore me on purpose to get a fight out of me. As a matter of fact that was how we met.

But then we became the best of friends. Now you're gone and I feel like a piece of me is missing. I only hope that someday we'll see each other again. I miss you much more than I have ever missed you, and I will always miss you. I love you Inuyasha. And please Rest in Peace."

I took a deep breathe, there I had gotten everything out. Sighing I was about to get up when a deep silky voice interrupted me, making me freeze in my actions.

"Do you always loiter around graves at night?"

My head whipped in the direction of the voice and I came face to knee with the voice's body. Picking myself up I straightened to my full height coming face to chest. What the hell was this guy, the 25-foot man?

In no mood to put up with a jerk right now, I backed away two feet so I could see said jerk. My breathe caught in my throat, he was, for lack of a better word, _gorgeous. _ He had flowing silvery hair, piercing gold eyes, and smirk plastered to his face.

He was wearing a crisp gray suit and a loosened tie that was gold, matching his eyes. In his hands were some flowers.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or answer my question?" his voice floated to my ears pulling me from my so called "gawking."

Letting out an angered sigh, my mouth opened to retort.

"What kind of jerk has no respect for the dead?" After I had spoken it felt like I had screamed my answer, and everything was silent.

"I happen to be here for the person you are standing on, so I would appreciate it if you left now," he said, or more like commanded.

"And how would you know him? Look I've know Inuyasha for a long time, yet I have never seen you," I bit back at him.

"That I find none of your concern, who I am has nothing to do with who you are, now if you please," he said. He lifted his arms and made a motion for me to leave.

I felt pissed off and not even realizing what I was doing, I stomped up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. His face barely even moved. My mouth fell open in shock.

I saw him reach down into his pocked and pull out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out he brought it between his lips and brought out a lighter. He flicked the lighter, lighting his cigarette, and taking a long drag from it.

He stepped around me and placed the flowers onto Inuyasha's grave. Turning back I saw him stand for just a second before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to his car. He practically threw me into the front seat.

While he was walking around to the drivers side I almost considered jumping out and yelling 'rape' and running for it. But I was too late, he had already reached the other side, and had gotten in. By this time his cigarette was down to the butt, and he flicked it out the window.

He turned the ignition on and sped away into the night. He pulled up to my house and turned the car off. He turned and looked at me. My mind was whirring. How the hell did he know where I lived?

I hurriedly undid my seat belt, and made a run for it. His eyes followed my form all the way to my door. And only after I had closed my door and locked it, did his car finally leave.

I let out a sigh of relief. Just who the hell was that guy?

**A/N:**

**So here is the 2nd chapter of my story. Hope it was enjoyed by all you readers out there.**

**Also don't forget, if it's in your heart to give some reviews so I know at **

**least that my story is being like hmmm…?**

**That's all for now…Good Day**

**Iamaninjaturtle**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wish The Fridge

**Chapter 3**

**I wish the fridge…**

I don't know how long it had been, but I was past the stage of mourning that consisted of pouring my heart our through my eyes and drowning myself. I felt different. A weird not really a good different.

I was sitting on my bed with my stereo on playing in the background. It was 12:30 in the morning. I could feel my eyes watering when I yawned. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant dreaming. I was tired of dreaming. It was always about the same thing, or person rather.

I felt like something was missing. Not every second. But it was mostly at night when I was reminded I was missing something. I was so bored, and I hated to admit it, but I was lonely. I had reduced myself to listening to Hilary Duff. That song _Someone's Watching Over Me_.

It really was a good song. I just didn't like the person who was singing it.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

What was so funny was that it wasn't that fact that I had previously lost my best friend in the world. I had actually felt this emptiness before. It just liked to rear is ugly head more often now.

These days I found myself in a stupor. I would stare at the ceiling, and when I was bored with that I would go to the kitchen looking for food. And when I didn't find anything worth eating I would go back to staring at the ceiling.

It seemed each time I made a trip to the kitchen there was still nothing. I was beginning to think maybe the next time I went down there still would be nothing to eat. But still I persisted, there had to be food sometime.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Whenever I went to the kitchen I made sure no one was in there. I didn't feel like being near anyone anymore. It was an alienating feeling, it was uncomfortable to be around my family for the first time in my life. I didn't want to comforted, I just wanted to be alone with my feelings and thoughts.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my-_

Suddenly this song sucked. I didn't want some uplifting, happy, go on with your life shitty song. They made sad songs for a reason.

Getting up I wasted no time in switching the song on my mixed c.d. I yet again pushed repeat so the song could burn itself into my mind. I had listened to that other song so many times that when it played the words would pass through my ears.

After a couple of seconds the song began playing filling my ears. Finally some worthy music.

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

I loved this song. I didn't really get it at the moment. But then again I didn't really feel like pondering a song. It was still a good song nonetheless.

**_With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him  
Simply a look can break your heart  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind_**

My eyes wandered over to my analogue bangle watch. It took me a few seconds to read it. I never liked digital clocks. There were totally unreliable in a power outage. The clock now read 1:01 AM. A person could really waste their life away listening to songs.

I took a deep breathe letting out some tension. My eyes felt heavy. My back hurt from the sitting position I was in. But I stubbornly refused to move from my place even though I was in discomfort. And I could no feel a headache coming on.

Maybe I was a masochist? Then again I freaked out when I cut myself with a butter knife. Or perhaps I was crazy. That would be a more logical explanation.

This is all in my head. For all I know I could not be real. I could be a figment of my own imagination. Even my thoughts may not be real…

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

I was so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff. Or maybe a 1 ½ foot long Genoa Salami and Provolone cheese sandwich. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice kept saying something along the lines of, '_Food is not Love.'_

Didn't matter there was nothing good to eat anything.

_**Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down  
The stars that mystified,  
he left them all behind  
and how his children cried  
He left us all behind**_

Maybe I was crazy for just thinking that. I guess I realize people really do weird crap when they're crazy. At least I'm not all that bad…yet.

School was starting in 2 days; Monday. I wasn't nervous, I wasn't excited. I felt numb to the whole idea. I didn't really want to be around people. Now I sound like some anti-social psycho. Great.

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

Maybe school was a blessing in disguise.

I snorted shortly after. Almost choking at it's ferocity. Hmmm I guess I was growing more sarcastic as the days went. Interesting.

At least school would be a good distraction. It would get me out of this bed and doing something. Besides, I hadn't stretched my mind in ages. Or read for that matter. How I loved to read.

Unfortunately I was a horrible speaker. Well not that bad, but I wasn't really all that great. I took to reading Harry Potter to Shippo a few years back and first recognized it. I could't say 2 sentences without messing up some of the words. In the end I would get pissed I couldn't say it, and would yell the word or words out, finally getting them right.

_**What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it  
that the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
without hope**_

I sighed. I missed the old days. The good ol' days.

Why the hell did life always have to get so complicated. Couldn't it just get simple and stay that way? My back ached. I couldn't stand it.

Almost screaming in frustration, I got up. I walked over to my dresser to put some close on, as I was only in my under garments. I pulled on a random t-shirt and a black sweater over it with some worn jeans.

It was nearing fall and getting chilly. Just the way I liked it.

I grabbed my cell phone, just in case. Upon looking at its digital face clock it was now 4:13 AM. Geez it shouldn't talk that long to think such little thoughts. I slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I walked into the kitchen sitting down on one of the chairs and pulled my converse on. After I tied them I got up to search for a flashlight. It was nearing dawn, but still dark.

_**We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
ever searching for what we were promised...  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?**_

I could still hear the music playing from my room as I finally spotted the evil hiding flashlight. I picked it up and clicked the little yellow button to make sure it would still work. Satisfied with the glow that emitted from it, I grabbed my set of keys of the hook in the kitchen and set of for the front door.

The air was still a little chilly from it recently being night. I turned the flashlight on again and shinned it in the direction I was going.

It felt good to finally be out of the house. Alone and out of the house. I don't think I could stand another minutes of it. I almost, _almost_ wanted to start smoking, but then I remembered I was allergic, and there were fowl.

I guess I'm a ditz. Okay no I take that back, I am not a ditz. Just when a person it walking at 4 something in the morning, having not slept, and being immersed in their thoughts, they tend not to pay attention to where they were walking. Or more importantly who they were walking into.

At first I thought I saw Inuyasha. But within a second I banished that thought from my head. He was _dead._

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

I suddenly recognized him. He was the guy that from that day at Inuyasha's funeral. He still smelled of smoke. It was so fowl I wanted to throw up. Sick bastard. What the hell kind of person walks around at 4 something in the morning? Psycho.

I didn't bother talking to him. I just brushed past. I didn't even bother an apology. Maybe I was embarrassed from not watching where I was going. Or maybe I didn't feel he deserved an apology.

Again I found myself too caught up in the workings of my mind to notice the foot steps following behind me. Was I out of it this morning or something? Oh yeah, that's right I haven't slept in over 24 hours. That'd about do it.

I stopped walking immediately when I felt something press up into my back. Something that felt oddly like a gun.

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?**_

**A/N:**

**Chapter there is upon you. Scary…yes it is. Be afraid, be very afraid. Review, be sure to review.**

**Iamaninjaturtle**


End file.
